What Lies Behind The Bones
by PrimalGroudon
Summary: An old Pokemon revived from the dead, and seeks to murder anything/anyone it meets eyes with. Ash, Pikachu and his Kalos friends along side Looker attempt to solve a murder that started by the sickles of this madman Pokemon. [If anyone can get me a picture for this that'd be nice, thank you.]


Hey guys! It's me PrimalGroudon! I FINALLY got to doing my first story and I thought it would be good to start on a story that goes back to a pokemon myth. Feel free to comment in the comment section all the way at the bottom of the page. ^-^

Note: I do not own the Pokemon franchise.

Chapter One: It exists

It was a rainy day at Ambrette Town, Kalos. Detective Looker arrived on the scene at the Fossil Lab. On the floor there was a body on the ground lying in a pool of blood. It was one of the researchers.

"**How long has he been dead?" Asked looker with a concerned feeling.**

"**He was like this when I got here," replied the assistant researcher, "so all night probably."**

Looker searched them room for anything that could be used as a hint; some hair, a knife, or even a pokeball. He noticed a room that had scuff marks in the entrance.

"**Where does that room lead to?" asked Looker. **

"**That's the room we use to restore poke-fossils." Said the assistant.**

"**I need to check inside that room…" Looker stated.**

The assistant nods and takes off her keycard and unlocks the door. Looker pears inside and finds only the machine they use to restore fossils and a skeleton of a Kabutops in the back corner of the room. Looker looks down in disappointment. Then he came up with an idea.

"**I might just know who could help..." Says looker with a smirk.**

Looker takes out his holo-caster and dials one of his contacts.

"**It's me…"**

"**Pika! Pi!" Said an enthusiastic little Pikachu.**

"**What is it, Pikachu?' says a brown-haired boy, named Ash.**

The Pikachu rummages through Ash's bag and pulls out the holo-caster. The holo-caster was vibrating, stating it had a message.

"**Oh? Thanks Pikachu." Says Ash.**

"**Ash? What's going on?" Asks a dirty-blonde girl, named Serena.**

"**Oh, hey Serena. My holo-caster has a message." Ash replies.**

"**What's all the commotion?" Asks a short blonde child, named Bonnie, and her brother, Clemont, running to catch up because his back-pack is just about as heavy as a munchlax because of all his inventions he just happens to have for the right occasion.**

"**Like I just said to Serena…. My holo-caster has a message." Says Ash with monotone voice because of that rude interruption.**

"**Who is it from?" Asks Clemont.**

"**It says the message is encrypted with a special code. So I can't see who." Replies Ash.**

Ash presses the button activating the holo-caster, a hologram appears and speaks to them.

"**It's me, Looker, I need you Ash to get to Ambrette Town as soon as possible." Says the hologram.**

The holo-caster beeps showing that it was the end of the message.

Ash and his pals walk towards Ambrette Town. Serena holds out her town-map and is trying to get a satellite signal for it. Meanwhile, Bonnie is fighting with her hair trying to get it perfect, but her pokemon, Dedenne, is running around her head.

"**Dedenne can you just stay still, you're messing up my hair!" Shouts Bonnie.**

"**Ded-de-dedenne!" says Dedenne with a smirk on its face.**

They arrive at Ambrette Town, it's almost night though.

"**Ash?" says a familiar voice calling out from behind the Pokemon Center.**

"**Hmm? Who's there?" replies Ash. His little Pikachu riding on his shoulder turns its head.**

"**It's me Looker, come here." Looker waves Ash and his friends to come closer.**

Ash and his friends scurry towards the shadowy figure in the coat. Looker tips his fedora. He begins to state why he called Ash.

"**I need your help solving a murde." Says Looker in a hush tone.**

"**A murder?" Serena shrieks.**

"**SHHH" shushes Looker. "The public doesn't need to know about this. Nor does all of Arceus-damn Kalos."**

"**Show us the scene of the murder," Says Ash.**

"**Tomorrow, you need your rest." Says Looker.**

So after a night of rest in the Pokemon Center, Looker, Ash and his pals head towards the Fossil Lab-Assistant greets them and invites them in. On the tiled floor lay a chalk outline of the dead body. Serena has a shiver go up her spine the second she saw it.

"**The director of the lab was murdered here almost two days ago," says Looker, "I'm hoping that we can find some clues here with your help." **

"**Did you look at the camera feed yet?" Asks Ash.**

**Looker facepalms for forgetting that there were cameras before saying, "Miss? I need to get into the room with the security footage." **

"**Sure come right this way." She says.**

The assistant guides them through a hallway with multiple separate rooms before stopping at a door labeled 'Security Room' and she opens the door to a room filled with screens, techs and, you've guessed it, more fossils. There was another Kabutops Skeleton in the room.

"**Let's see what we have here." Says Looker as he dims the lights.**

Looker looks through the footage and looks at the room during the scene of the murder. They notice the director running across the room before stopping in front of a dark and shadowy creature. The people gape in awe as the creature slices straight through the director's chest on film. The director drops to the ground, dead, while the creature dashes off into the darkness. The screen cuts to black moment after.

"**What the hell was that?" Looker said.**

A shriek echos throughout the room as the assistant drops to her knees, the side of her calf bleeding from a mysterious, but deep gash.

"**What just happened?!" Ash yells.**

Serena surveys around the room trying to see if the culprit was still there or any evidence. Left behind.

"**Guys.. Where did the Kabutops skeleton go?" says Bonnie.**

Everyone simultaneously looks into the corner to find it missing. Ash hops over the counter that had the computers and monitors, as his foot hits the ground he finds out that there was a wire. (Who put that there?) Ash trips and lands on his face.

"**Ignore that." Ash says muffled.**

"**HURRY!" yells Looker.**

The five run out of the security room, the assistant limping, only to be greeted by the most gruesome-looking Pokemon they've ever encountered.

"**N-n-no that's-that's impossible!" says Looker.**

Standing before them was a Kabutops except... this one had no skin, eyes, or muscles… it was just a skeleton. And where its eye's should be was just faintly-glowing crimson-red light. Its sickle-like claws stained with the blood from cutting the assistant.

**Ash stood there a second before saying to his Pikachu, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!", his Pikachu didn't move it was paralyzed by fear from the Kabutops.**

The Kabutops crept closer to the 6 before Looker ran forward and kicked the Kabutops into the next room.

"**HURRY WHILE IT'S DISTRACTED, RUN!" orders Looker to the five.**

Bonnie and Clemont carry the assistant out of the lab while Ash, Serena and Looker dash out the door behind them and all of them run to the Pokemon center to see if they can sow up the assistant's wound.

Ash looks behind him and sees the Kabutops in the window of the lab, it almost looking as if it smiled. The Kabutops then runs and jumps out the glass window, shattering it and dashing towards the mountains.

**"Dammit.." Ash mutters to himself while running to the Pokemon center.**

The six make it to the Pokemon center, the assistant's leg is still bleeding a little and she looks as if she's going to pass out from blood loss.

**"Nurse Joy!" Bonnie yells as they step foot into the Pokemon Center.**

**Nurse Joy steps out from be hind the counter and runs up to them asking, "Oh my word, what happened?"**

**Looker shoots as a bad look, telling him to not expose any information. "She got caught in the midst of a Pokemon battle, and I guess she got hit hard.." Ash lies, awkwardly. **

**"Well we need to get her to the Emergency Care Unit quick! Wigglytuff!" She calls out to her nurse assistant; a fat, wobbly, pink pokemon called a Wigglytuff, it's wearing a nurse hat on like Nurse Joy. "Wiggly? Tuff! Wig!" The pokemon exclaims as it pull a card to carry the assistant with.**

Another Wigglytuff arrives to help put the assistant on the cart. The two pokemon ran passed the automatic doors, pushing the cart, the doors shut behind them and they're out of sight, but not out of mind.

Five hours later, Nurse Joy comes back to the five to tell them how the assistant is.

**"You five are so lucky you got her here on time, another minute and she would've been gone from blood loss." Nurse Joy exclaims. Then she returns behind the nurse desk.**

**"Remember, Ash", Looker whispers, ",not a word of this reaches public ears.. Understood?"**

Ash has a look on his face of horror from what he saw on footage and the sight of the Kabutops. He snaps out of it and looks at Looker and nods.

Quite a short story now wasn't it? w I had actually started this, or attempted to start, about a year and a half ago maybe, but forgot about it. I'm also way far behind in the anime so I really need to catch up on it w

I love being a complete sadistic child.

Feel free to comment in the comment section below! All support is highly appreciated! :D


End file.
